


Eternal Bonds

by OffBrandAkira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffBrandAkira/pseuds/OffBrandAkira
Summary: After everything they've been through, the heroes of the Escapades series truly deserve a break. Though, because of the genre of such a series as well as the fact I have truly forsaken my creations, as all gods have, they will never get such a break with the true universe. I, however, feel bad for my poor creations, and decided to create this work so that even if the source material is rather unforgiving, they may rest easy, for a chapter or so. This is a simple AU, of which the characters remember all that has happened to them, but are slowly adjusting to normal life.





	Eternal Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Due to Writer's Remorse (a term I made up, when you ruin a character's life and feel so bad for the poor soul but you're the one who caused this) I decided I Can't Let Escapades Be Just Angst. So now I'm making a Fix-It-Fic of my own story... because I'm weak for POC Gays (as I am one myself) and if the media won't give me my representation, I can make my own.

After finishing the Persona 2 Duology, I went through An Episode and decided I just needed to make an angst-filled series, which I have now named Escapades. This, however, was a terrible decision, as I then became absolutely enamored by their stories and relationships. While I may have ruined their lives in the source material, I shall give them the lives they deserve within this work, as I truly feel bad for giving them such terrible lives.

"Welcome to my sanctuary, The Villa, it is a land myth and mystery. I cannot utter my true name, but you may call me Psyche. I watch over the many lost souls, and guide them to their fate. Pray tell, wanderer, what is it you seek? For one to rise from the sea of souls is a great feat that few can achieve. Should you tell me the wish you hold close to your heart, I can lead you towards the path to obtaining it."  
These are the words of Psyche, a butterfly you would prefer not to meet in your lifetime. Psyche guides the souls of the forsaken, and grants them the power to use their full self, so that they may save the world from fast approaching ruin. However, nothing is truly free. If you don't ask the price of your powers, you'll be lucky if you aren't immediately torn apart by your own shadow.

There are many people who have accepted Psyche's aid, and now, they shall be introduced.

Juno Wolfe-The Protagonist, 17 years old, a Leo, after accept Psyche's aid and facing his past, Juno has stabilized the new world. Even after being freed from this burden, Juno struggles to forgive, and wishes to forget. 

Shuu Kou-The Joker, 17 years old, a Scorpio, Shuu has had a life filled with hardships, and has sought revenge upon the world itself. After everything has been said and done, Shuu realized they only want to love and be loved, something that has proved to be hard after trying to end the world once or twice.

  
Shiro Wolfe-The Negotiator, 27 years old, an Aries, a police detective who wants nothing but the best for his family. His relationship with his brother Juno is rocky, but the return of Yuna and Shuu, Shiro and Juno's respective lovers, may be just what they need.

  
Junji Konishi-The Trickster, 17 years old, a Scorpio, Junji wants nothing more than to be normal. Have a normal life, a normal family, and a normal everything. It's just too bad his father's newly revived, he has an unhealthy obsession with his mother's happiness, and well, among many things, his twin's a witch. Oh they both also tried to end the world, there's that too.

  
Hikari Whitman-The Navigator, 16 years old, a Virgo, Hikari becomes fast friend with anyone she meets, and she may like the stereotypical girl things, but don't let that fool you. There's only one thing Hikari dislikes more than rules, and that's being put into a box.

  
Liena Ko-The Opera Star, 40 years old, after the death of Aki Konishi, her husband, Liena's life took a turn for the worse. This has caused her children to fall out with each other, as Junji now devotes any free time he has to his mother, and Shuu has been adopted by the Kou-Kurosu family.

  
Aki Konishi-The Teacher, 42 years old, a Taurus, when Aki died, his family fell apart, now that he's back, well, things aren't much better. Even if he been revived, Aki struggles to comprehend his own demise, and how in the world he's alive again.

  
Jien Kou-Kurosu-The Psyche, 37 years old, a Capricorn, Jien and his husband adopted Shuu after their father's death, and even after Aki's revival Shuu wishes to stay with the Kurosus. Jien runs a flower shop/plant nursery and support Shuu in their endeavors, as he too is a practicing witch.

  
Takashi Kurosu-The Investigator, 38 years old, an Aquarius, once a police captain, Takashi's career has taking a backseat so that he may devote his time to his true life goal, raising Shuu as best as he can. He's become quite the family man, surprising most who knew him before he and his husband adopted Shuu.


End file.
